Talk:Barbara Gordon (New Earth)
Primary picture for articles Personally, I would love to keep the Batgirl era pics as the main picture, but as she is currently using the Oracle alias, it seems only fitting that the Oracle pic should be kept as the primary picture. I shifted the previous BG pic lower down the page, where it is actually more relative to the topic of the section. --Brian 10:19, 19 October 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) Wheelchair I took out the phrases about being "confined to a wheelchair". People with disabilities generally think of themselves as wheelchair users, if they are. Just like people might think of themselves as "wearing shoes" or using shoes... not "confined to shoes." Or "standing on a stool to reach a high shelf" not "confined to a stool". Cheers! --Liz Henry 20:39, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :Great thinking! Articles should always be approached with a sense of tact, and at times, sensitivity. Welcome to the DCDP! --Brian Kurtz 20:51, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Why no Earth-1 page? For every other major character I've checked for whom this applies, a differentiation is made between the Earth-1 version of the character and the New Earth version of the character. No such differentiation is made here, even though the Batgirl of Earth-1, having been old enough to serve in Congress (minimum age 28), would be significantly older than the New Earth Batgirl, who was shot by the Joker at the age of 19.--Jim in NYC 00:37, 17 January 2011 (UTC) :You're free to make one. I think it was made explicit that E1 Babs was killed in the crisis. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 09:00, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Only to the same extent that E1 Supes, Bats, Dick, et al were killed in the Crisis, and there are Earth-1 and New Earth pages for Superman, Batman, and Nightwing. Besides, Batgirl wasn't among the casualties of the Crisis; she was barely in it. You're thinking of the first Huntress.Jim in NYC 21:20, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually, I wasn't. But now that I reread it, she wasn't explicitly killed. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:24, January 17, 2011 (UTC) : New-Earth Babs Pre-Crisis history isn't the same as Earth-One's was. Since Jim Gordon had learned she was Batgirl in the 70s when she ran for Congress. Something not currently chronicles on this Wiki at all.--MithrandirOlorin (talk) 09:15, April 11, 2015 (UTC) ::That is most definitely true. I've got a mock-up done since forever, haven't done anything about it in ages. I'll probably just give it a history section based on Who's Who. AS you can see on plenty of the pages on this page, she ferociously needs one. I just keep forgetting to make one. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 09:47, April 11, 2015 (UTC) References There is a character named "Barbara Goldstein" in the Witch Girls Adventures RPG who is obviously based on her (she's a specialist in Cybermancy, a computer-based magic, clearly related to Oracle). I am wondering if there are places on her article where we can mention other media making reference to her? +Y 20:02, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :I'd say it's irrelevant. It's also rather random - there are probably tons of characters based on tons of DC characters, listing one gives of a false impression. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:31, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Real Parents The history section says that Barbara's original parents were killed and that James and Barbara Eileen are her uncle and aunt. I don't doubt that fact, but the "relatives" section has James and Eileen as her biological parents. Is there are reason for this or just a simple slip? --- Haroldrocks talk 14:45, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :Pre-Crisis, James was her father. Post-Crisis, Thelma and Roger Gordon (James' brother) were her parents. This is one article that, more than anything else, needs a separate Earth-One page. Every other Bat-fam character has one, and her timeline has changed considerably - she was much younger, and never a Congresswoman, post-Crisis. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:50, November 9, 2013 (UTC) I definitely agree that the Earth-One Babs should have a separate page. Maybe Jim Gordon, too. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 15:04, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :Looking at the article, all the info is New Earth anyway. I'll reread some Batgirl and sketch up a brief bio. The most important parts are in the Showcase Presents anyway, plus a bit from Crisis. The hardest part will be appearances and images. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:50, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Quote Isn't the quote from the New 52 not the preferable Post-Crisis. --- MysteryScooby (talk) 20:07, November 19, 2013 (UTC) In what Comic did she retire from being Batgirl? I know this had already happened before The Killing Joke in May 1988?--MithrandirOlorin (talk) 00:12, August 29, 2016 (UTC) : - S.S. (talk) 02:44, August 29, 2016 (UTC) :: Thank you. Perhaps TKJ Cartoon would have been better off just adapting that story.--MithrandirOlorin (talk) 06:51, August 29, 2016 (UTC)